


Maresweet

by rhiannonhero



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-26
Updated: 2003-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel ficlet to Heart Attack At 23.  Written for MistressAce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maresweet

Maresweet  
Rhiannonhero  
October 2003

* * *

This ficlet is a prequel to _Heart Attack At 23_. It was written for _mistressace_. 

* * *

Clark's heart pounded in his throat, his body drenched in a sudden sweat. Lex. Lex was going to die. They had a gun to his head. A big gun. It glinted in the sunlight from the window of Lex's office. Clark couldn't move. He tried desperately, to burst into super speed, to move fast enough to knock the gun away from Lex's fragile skull. But he couldn't. His feet were weighed down, his body immobile. He was paralyzed and there was nothing he could do. Lex looked at him with tears in his eyes and said, "I love you. I'm sorry." And the gun went off. 

Clark screamed. 

The bed clothes were drenched. His breathing was so fast and out of control that small puffs of ice-cold air burst from his lips. 

Lex. Dead. 

The pain and panic ripped him open again. Clark bit back another cry and cradled his head in his hands. 

It was a dream. Wasn't it? Just a dream. Lex was fine. Alive and well--sleeping in the penthouse, dreaming of women with long legs and pouting lips. Just a dream. A dream. 

Clark was half-dressed before he'd even thought it. He had to _see_ \--just to see. 

He buttoned his shirt, tied his sneakers, flung open the door, blinked several times into the rushing wind and touched down on the penthouse balcony. He just needed to look. Just to see. X-ray showed that Lex was alone in bed, his breathing regular and even. 

Just a dream. 

So why was he walking through the door? Why was he drawn down the hall? Why was he gazing at Lex, pale and gorgeous against wine-red sheets? 

"Clark." 

Lex didn't even sound startled. He sounded like he always did when Clark showed up unexpectedly. He sounded like Clark belonged right there with him at all times and _of course_ Clark would be standing there at three in the morning. 

"Hi, Lex." 

"Is everything okay?" His voice was rusty, but still sexy as hell. 

Clark smiled. "Yeah. It is now." 

Lex lifted his brows and stretched drowsily. "Do I need to get up?" 

"No. I--" Clark shuffled his feet a bit. "Um, dreamed that you died. It was so real. I needed to see you." 

Lex smiled softly, "I remember when my mother was dying, I would dream that she had passed on and wake up terrified. I would run down the hall and look in on her, just to make sure it was a dream." Lex paused. "One night, it wasn't a dream." Then he half-sat up. "Do you want a guest room?" 

Clark shook his head. "I'm going to leave in a minute." 

"You don't have to." 

"I know." Clark sat down on the edge of the bed and just looked at Lex. "Go back to sleep, Lex. I'm just going to sit awhile. I just want to watch you for a few minutes." 

"Should I even point out to you that this is a little--strange?" Lex smiled sleepily. 

"I know. But I've never been exactly--" 

"Normal?" 

"Yeah." 

Lex rolled onto his side, an elegant curl under the sheets. "All right, Clark. Just lock up when you leave." 

"Will do." 

Lex closed his eyes and Clark waited until his breath had evened out into deep sleep before saying. "And, Lex? I love you." 

He brushed a kiss onto Lex's brow and softly closed the door behind him. 


End file.
